The present invention relates to a camera control device having an electrically rewritable non-volatile memory E.sup.2 PROM (Electronic Erasable and Programmable ROM).
In case of a camera of a film pre-wind type, a film of a patrone is pre-wound to a spool when the patrone is loaded in the camera. After the film is wound to the spool completely, a first frame setting for rewinding the film to the patrone by a prescribed length is performed to set a first frame. In ordinary camera of the pre-wind type, if another battery is loaded after a battery is taken out during a pre-winding or a first frame setting, or after a pre-winding or a first frame setting being stopped in the middle due to exhaustion of the battery, a film which is in the middle of a pre-winding or a first frame setting without continuing the pre-winding or the first frame setting is rewound. Because of this, in the case of the ordinary camera of the pre-wind type, a loaded film cannot be used continuously and a new film must be loaded if a situation as mentioned above has occurred, and as a result, not only the film is wasted but operation an for loading another film is also required.
Also, for such a camera, if a battery is taken out or an operating power is stopped due to exhaustion of the battery during an exposure, power for operating a shutter is not supplied and the shutter is left opened. In ordinary camera, when another battery is loaded under such a situation, only the shutter is closed or the shutter is closed and a film is rewound to a patrone. Because of this, in the case of the ordinary camera and if a situation as mentioned above has occurred, double exposure is caused by taking a picture after loading another battery, or the film is rewound to the patrone and remaining picturable frames of the film are thereby made unusable. As means for improving this, a single frame winding of the film at time of loading another battery can be considered. However, by this, a single frame winding of the film is always conducted by loading a battery regardless of whether the battery is taken out or not, and it may cause loss of picturable frames of the film.
Also, for such a camera, if a battery is taken out or operating power is stopped due to exhaustion of the battery during a single frame winding of a film, driving power is not supplied to a film feed motor and the single frame winding is stopped in the middle. An ordinary camera, when another battery is loaded under such a situation, goes to a standby status for allowing pictures to be taken under a status of a single frame winding stopped in the middle, or rewinds the film to the patrone, without continuing the single frame winding. Because of this, in the case of the ordinary camera and if a situation as mentioned above has occurred, double exposure is caused by taking pictures after loading another battery, or the film is rewound to the patrone and remaining picturable frames of the film are made unusable. As means for improving this, a single frame winding of the film at the time of loading another battery can be considered. However, by this, a single frame winding of the film is always conducted by loading of a battery regardless of whether the battery is taken out or not, and it may cause loss of picturable frames of the film.